


Captivating Eyes

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Untitled Blaise/Hermione Marriage Law [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Forced Marriage, M/M, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: While on their 'honeymoon' Marcus and Percy figure out that they can be friends
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley
Series: Untitled Blaise/Hermione Marriage Law [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Draco's Drabbles, Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Captivating Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Draco's Den Roll-a-drabble: Marcus Flint. Ghost Costume
> 
> Tropes & Fandoms: First Kiss

"Tell me about… the first Halloween you remember?" Marcus asked slowly. It seemed to Percy that he was reaching for questions to ask now, but Percy didn't want the conversation to end either. The two of them were lying on the same bed in an apartment in Italy that they had rented for the week. They were top and tailing, purely because Percy hadn't exactly come out to his new husband as of yet and he didn't know how comfortable Marcus would be about sharing a bed if he did. There was a second bed - and that was where Percy slept at night - but this was how they had been spending their time before dinner each day this week.

"The first Halloween that I remember?" Percy hummed, letting himself think the question over before he answered. "I guess I was… five? The twins weren't old enough to make my life a complete misery yet and Bill wasn't too cool to spend time with me. Charlie decided that we were all going to be ghosts but Mum wouldn't let him paint our faces, let alone our bodies so we found some sheets in the attic and Bill decided we were going to be muggle ghosts."

"Muggle ghosts?" Percy could hear how high Marcus' eyebrow had risen. "What in the name of Salazar is a muggle ghost?"

The redhead gave a soft laugh as he was reminded in that moment that the two of them had had completely different experiences growing up. While muggle culture had been sprinkled into Percy's upbringing, Marcus' family were known purebloods supremacists. "Ever watched a movie?" He asked by way of an answer as he sat up, wondering if the TV a) worked and b) would have a way that he could introduce Marcus to one of his favourite movies.

"No, I can't say that I have." Marcus was sitting too now but he moved to sit back against the headboard, his eyes flickering to the black box that was sitting in the corner. Percy couldn't help note that the ex-Slytherin didn't seem to be totally at ease with the muggle technology, but then he supposed that that was the whole point of these matches, so that those from pureblood households could become acquainted with muggle things.

"Time for your inauguration then." Percy said as he flashed him a grin, getting off the bed only to find somewhere that they could watch Beetlejuice before without even thinking about it he settled back down on the bed beside his husband. He only became aware of how close they were sitting when his hand accidentally grazed Marcus'. He felt himself freeze as he wondered if he had overstepped a mark somewhere.

Marcus however didn't pull his hand away from his and so Percy managed to talk himself back down into relaxing. He watched the movie for a little while before he realised that watching Marcus was far more interesting than watching something he had seen more than a handful of times. His husband's reactions resembled those of his father's and that was far more entertaining than the storyline that was unfolding on screen.

When the movie ended, Marcus turned his head towards Percy, a smile on his lips. "Well that was an experience." He said with a soft hum.

"Good or bad?" Percy asked, an eyebrow raised before his gaze softened as Marcus' eyes met his own. There was a look in them that Percy didn't quite recognise, but not one that was at all unwelcoming.

"Good." Marcus' voice was soft, almost a whisper. "I enjoyed it. Thank you for sharing that with me."

Percy chewed on his lip for a moment to bite back a comment about how they legally had to share everything now. He was sure that Marcus would take that the wrong way, not to mention that the comment would take away from the whole evening if they weren't careful.

"Shall we order room service?" Percy asked as he noticed the time on the clock beside Marcus' bed, having made himself look away from his husband's eyes before he found himself thinking anything crazy, such as how beautiful the man's eyes were. This relationship was already complicated enough without him doing anything stupid like catching feelings for the person that he was attached to for the next year.

"Room service sounds good." Marcus agreed as he grabbed a menu from the bedside table and Percy moved to grab the phone but before he managed to make it off the bed he felt Marcus' fingers close around his wrist. He didn't know why such a small gesture made him freeze like this but it did. The thought that he had already caught feelings flitted through his head before he shook the thought out and made himself turn to face Marcus again.

"Everything okay?" He asked Marcus despite him silently deciding that that was a bad thing to ask as Marcus' face looked far too serious for a Thursday evening.

"Yes, I just…" Marcus began before he slowly trailed off and shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Percy frowned a little, his eyes fixing on Marcus' again, and he found that he was captivated by those brown eyes of his all over again. Before he had even managed to form any coherent thought, he found himself leaning in to press a soft kiss to Marcus' lips.

And to his surprise, Marcus was kissing him back.


End file.
